L is For Love Potion
by I love Crack Pairings Bitch
Summary: Class Rep (Yuki Akiyama), had given her love letter to Nagasumi, but he didn't show up. She goes to the Nurses office feeling more down than ever and Nurse Ren thinks she may have a cure. (Slight AU, Love Potion given to Class Rep instead, etc.)


Ai's Ama: L is for Love Potion

I'm doing this away from the Naruto part of the Challenge. Why?

Because I have been watching ' My Bride is a Mermaid' and just seeing Class Rep going through so much, yet never even showing what's her name?! F**k that. And don't tell me that her name is Juliet, It's obvious that she merely likes old time stories and likes to think of herself as Juliet from Romeo and Juliet.

In my various stories where she will appear, I will be giving her names. The first one I thought of her with was Yuki.

So I'm using that and twerking the story... A lot. -.-"

* * *

Class Rep. That was her name to _everyone_.

Not even the teacher seemed to know her name.

Her real name was Yuki Akiyama.

And right now she was wringing her hands, standing in front of the incinerator.

* * *

All was quiet.

Soon time passed and she felt like she was going to cry.

He didn't come.

She looked at her shoes, trying not to cry as she turned for school, walking to the Nurse's Office. Her tummy was starting to feel bad and her throat was closing.

She laid in the Hospital Bed, sighing slightly as she turned to her side.

" Everything alright?" Nurse Ren stepped in from the curtain that shielded Yuki from the rest of the world.

" Yeah." She murmured in a slightly cracked voice.

Ren paused. Usually she wouldn't do this, but she guessed that testing something for this shy and passive girl, it would be alright.

" I think I have something to help."

Yuki looked up as Ren set down a bottle of purple-pink liquid before her.

" Drink up and your problems with go away." Ren promised. ' _Well... For Two days at least..._'

Yuki obediently drank all the liquid and in an Instant Ren saw Yuki seemed to get Sexier and more beautiful, even in her meek form with no make-up.

And suddenly she felt really pissed off about it.

" Get out of this room, now!"

She shouted, dark aura coming from her as Yuki squeaked and scurried away with a whimper, heading into class before the bell rang, going to the board, feeling depressed before people poured in.

* * *

The first one to look at her was a random boy from class, with whim time stopped for him.

_- What the Boy sees -_

Class Rep was standing in front of the board, looking so Innocent, sparkles surrounding her as she bit her lip

_- End-_

The Boy was foaming slightly at the mouth.

" Holy Kami Class Rep, you're so kawaii!"

Everyone looked to her and Immediately Sun, Lunar and Mawari instanty started to hate her.

_-What Sun sees-_

An Ugly Fat teen thatonly slightly sembled Class Rep was staring down at her disapproving.

" Look at you. Not a good bride at all. A disgrace to your family."

_-What Maki sees-_

A girl that looked a lot like Sea Louse standing there with a stupid smile.

" I approve of the relationship whole-heartedly and hope they have many kids that will bother and annoy Maki."

_-What Lunar Sees_-

A sexy beautiful girl with a voice better then even Sun's stood there.

" I am more beautiful, successful, and a better singer than you, scum."

_-What Mawari sees- _

Her old friend had clothing that went against school rules with a cocky smirk adorned on her face.

" I'm going to break all the rules and you are too powerless to go against me, _Ma-wa-ri-Chaaaan_."

She mocked.

_-End-_

At the end the girls were so pissed off the devil himself would have run away.

Yuki shivered at the muderous intent when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned, back to the teachers desk to see fellow student Kai in his Navy uniform as he presented her with a Peachy rose.

" For you, Baby Doll." He purred as her face turned red.

" A-Arigatou..." She murmured.

_-What Kai sees- _

A beautiful Merwoman with a pale green tail and a pink sea-shell bra with beautiful big green eyes, sweet shaped face and hair pulled back in her regular pigtails as she sat on the desk, hands folded before her, polite as she smiled a smile just for him.

_-What Chimp sees- _

She was laying back slightly on the desk in a scantily made student's uniform with a grin.

" Were you looking for me?" Came her innocently sly voice.

_-End- _

Both boys had sparkly blood coming out of their noses as they looked away from her for a moment.

It was then Nagasumi stepped in and Yuki saw that he had scrapes and slightly bruising.

" Please refrain from being late Nagasumi-kun."

She murmured, yet every boy in class seemed to hear her.

" Yeah, why the Hell were you so late Nagasumi?!" Chimp snapped.

" Don't worry about this..." Kai paused for a moment before grabbing her hands. " What is your name my delicate little creature?

" Y-Yuki..." She blushed like a light.

" Right, we shall handle this Yuki-Chan." He stepped away slightly and bowed before turning to Nagasumi and with the other boys, cracking their knuckles as Nagasumi stared at Class Rep, stunned at her beauty.

_-What Nagasumi sees- _

standing there in a blouse and pecil skirt with a slit was older Yuki, her hair still the same but longer as she had see through classes and a fuller body than she does now.

" You're later for class Nagasumi."

Came her more matured voice.

_-End-_

The door slid open.

" What is going on here?" Came the gruff voice of Gozaburo Seto, Sun's Father.

" We were teaching Nagasumi a lesson for being late!" Chimp cheered as Nagasumi was lying in a pool of sparkly blood.

" Nagasumi-San!" Yuki ran over to him, not minding the blood as she checked up on him.

Goza's eyes widened seeing Yuki.

_-What Gozaburo sees_-

Older version of Yuki in a white coat with her hair down as stood there, smiling to him lightly.

_-End- _

" Death to Class Rep!"

The girls shouted, but the ratio of girls to boys was low, so it was more Love than loathing she was getting as Yuki knew she had to abandon Nagasumi if she were to get out.

" I'm sorry Nagasumi!" She cried as she shot out, being chased by the boys and some girls, even Shark chasing after her with love in his eyes.

She squeaked as she was swept away by the girls.

* * *

" Wh-Why are you doing this?!" Yuki cried as she was tied to a stake.

" Because of what I gave you, the Love/Hate potion. I never knew it would be this potent, so you'll have to forgive me." Ren said as she lit a match, Akeno and Lunar dousing the wood in Gasoline.

" W-Wait!" There was a slash and the ropes fell off as Masa stood before her, dusting his hands.

" What is the Matter with all of you?"

He questioned.

" I'm so sorry-"

He stopped.

_-What Masa sees__-_

Older Yuki stands before him in an apron and cute grey dress as she bows.

" Welcome Home, Husband."

_-End-_

He blushed darkly, stepping towards her when a Bazooka was fired by Gozaburo.

" Don't touch her!"

Yuki stumbled out from the bodies, slightly burned.

" S-Sensei..."

She whimpered slightly, dizzy before he swept her up, sparkles surrounding them.

" It's alright Akiyama-Chan." He grinned before she fell out of his arms from squirming, running away.

* * *

Ai's Ama: Tell Me, Love It? Hate It? Review! :D


End file.
